Songfics: le Disque-Monde en chantant
by Zoyou
Summary: Quelques chansons inspirées du Disque-Monde. Voilà. Tout est dit. /!\ contient des spoilers!
1. Summoning Dark

_Ceci est une parodie de Demons, du groupe Imagine Dragons, adapté à Vimaire dans Jeu de Nains (Thud). Attention, contient des spoilers._

 _A chanter sur l'air de Demons (évidemment)_

oOoOoOoOo

Demons/Summoning Dark

When the day is here

They gather their gear

They are all warriors

Without any fear

And when all the peace

You have slowly built

Is suddenly killed

By this mass of beasts

I wanna stop this war

But it has gone too far

My fear and my anger

They are growing darker

Down in this wicked cave

Their blood is what I crave

And the demon inside's

Slowly driving me wild

It put its mark

Upon my heart

Am I so dark inside

Am I so dark inside?

The darkest rune

Has summoned me

There's nowher I can flee

There's nowhere I can flee

When all that you knew

Is all gone for good

And all that you were

Has disappeared too

All that can save me

Is that darker light

Like the darkest dark

It comes from my heart

Would this malediction

Really leave me alone

If I could find a way

To keep it in control?

I have to scream my creed

Through all the blinded seals

To reach this heart of mine

The light that for me shines

It put its mark

Upon my heart

And I am crazy now,

And that is not my cow!

The darkest rune

Has a light side

I am my own guardian

I am my own guardian

I will find the answer

Like I have always had

The peace will come again

My fight must not be vain

If I can win on it

They also can resist

This war will not arrive

While I am still alive!

It put its mark

Upon my heart

But I can fight it back

But I can fight it back

The darkest run can't get me now

Now I have found my cow

Now I have found my cow!

oOoOoOoOo

 _Bon, je vous l'accorde, les référence à la vache cassent un peu l'ambiance. Mais c'est voulu, je voulais absolument parler de_ Où est ma vache!

 _Certaines expressions en anglais sont fausses, mais j'ai été obligée de caser des francicismes pour que ça rime ou que ça reste dans le rythme. J'espère que ça ne se remaque pas trop._

 _Mettez une petite review si vous avez apprecié!_


	2. Les Ténèbres qui Convoquent (traduction)

_Je suis retombée sur cette chanson que j'avais écrite il y a un moment déjà, et je me suis mise à traduire en français... puis je me suis rendue compte que ça sonnait bien. Du coup j'ai continué._

Les Ténèbres qui Convoquent 

traduction en français

Quand ce jour est là

Ils partent au combat

Ce sont des guerriers

Sans aucune pitié

Quand la paix précaire

Que tu as créée

Est jetée à terre

Par ces bêtes armées

Je veux stopper cette guerre

Mais c'est déjà trop tard

Ma peur et ma colère

Ont grandi dans le noir

Dans cette caverne obscure

Mon coeur devient impur

Et le démon en moi

Vient de sonner leur glas

La plus noire rune

M'as convoquée

Suis-je réellement damné?

Suis-je réellement damné?

Elle a marqué

Mon coeur blessé

Je ne peux plus m'échapper

Je ne peux plus m'échapper...

Tout mon monde s'est tû,

Il a disparu

Tout mon être aussi

Je n'ai plus d'appuis

Ce qui me sauvera

Se trouve en moi

Cette lumière noire

Cette lueur d'espoir...

Ce destin détesté

Me laissera-t-il enfin

Si je peux l'enchaîner,

Prendre ma vie en main?

Je crie tout mon espoir

A travers ces verrous

Pour atteindre dans le noir

Ce coeur qui brille pour nous

Elle a marqué

Mon coeur blessé

Je suis devenu lâche

Et ce n'est pas ma vache!

La plus noire rune

S'éclaire enfin

Je suis mon seul gardien

Je suis mon seul gardien

Je trouverais comment

Faire cesser cette histoire

La paix revient maintenant

Ou elle meurt dans le noir

Si moi je peux gagner

Ils peuvent y arriver

Cette guerre n'arrivera pas

Tant que je ne mourrais pas!

Elle a marqué

Mon coeur blessé

Mais je peux resister

Mais je peux resister

La plus noire rune

Ne peut m'atteindre

J'ai fini par la vaincre

J'ai fini par la vaincre!

 _Voilà pour Summoning Dark/Les Ténèbre qui Convoquent! Evidemment certaines subtilitées ont dû passer à la trappe lors de la traduction, d'autres détails ont étés ajouté, je vus laisse chercher si vous aimez bien vous amuser avec les langues!_


	3. Puppet Man (traduction)

_Voici une autre courte chanson du Disque-Monde que j'aimerais partager avec vous. Il ne s'agit pas d'une chanson que j'ai écrite, je n'en connais d'ailleurs pas l'auteur, mais j'ai essayé de la traduire le plus fidèlement possible. Il s'agit du point de vue de Moite von Lipwig, dans Timbré, et c'est sur l'air de Barbie Girl (je pense que tout le monde connait)._

 _D'abord la chanson originale (qui, je le répète, n'est pas de moi), et ensuite ma traduction._

Puppet Man

I'm a puppet man

For the Patricia-a-an,

Life is panic,

It's fantastic!

You can just take care,

Or be my worst nightma-a-are,

Manipulation

Life is your creation

(Come on Bishop, I'm your despot)

Oh, oh, oh, yeah!

 _(bis)_

 _Eeeet la traduction (j'ai essayé de garder le sens général plutôt que de faire du mot-à-mot) (franchement j'ai pas pigé d'où sortait le "bishop"...)_

Je suis un pantin

Pour le Patricien,

Une vie fantastique,

C'est la panique!

Tu peux tout savoir,

Mes rêves, mes pires cauchemars,

Manipulation

Ma vie est ta création

(Viens mon enfant, je suis ton tyran)

Oh, oh, oh, yeah!

 _(bis)_


End file.
